All The Shine
by raynedrops08
Summary: Follow our blonde protagonist as he and his best friend are taken under Jiraiya's wing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The paper in his hand crumbled horribly, before being riddled with cuts. The pieces of broken paper that fell from his hand crumbled into dust, dispersing before they hit the ground. The paper that remained in his hand merely dampened.

"You better clean that up, NARUTO!" Yelled a certain busy ramen waitress.

A boy and his instructor were seated at the local ramen stand.

"You got it Ayame!" he responded, before turning to his scarred instructor. "...so is this good?" He asked, as he quickly kicked the dust out of the stand.

"Well, that's...new. And good. Yes, v-very good." Stuttered said scarred instructor. _'Looks like he's got every major element, save fire. That's a pretty unique combination. Almost every ninja in Konoha has a trace of a fire nature.' _

"So what do I have, Iruka-sensei?"

"It looks like you've got strong wind, lightning, and earth natures, along with a weak water nature. You should consider yourself lucky, Naruto!" The boy grinned.

"I bet this means I'm definitely going to be Hokage! YEAH!" The scarred instructor chuckled, before putting his hand on his student and

"Just because you have a lot of natures doesn't mean you're going to learn how to use them. You're going to have to go through a lot of training to use one of your them properly!" Naruto scowled at this, before grinning again.

"Nobody said the road was going to be easy! Hell, I can already see how awesome I'm gonna be. Nobody will know what hit 'em!" Iruka chuckled, while taking a bite out of his meat skewer.

"Wise words, Naruto. Hopefully you can live up to them. Do you know which element you want to focus on first?"

"How can I decide when I don't know anything about them?" The blonde replied, squinting his eyes. The scarred chunin chuckled and realized that he didn't even explain them.

"Right! How could I forget? The lightning natures allow ninjas to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra. This allows for piercing damage and fast movement." Naruto's ears perked at this. "Wind release is actually quite rare, and for good reason. Wind users make chakra sharp and thin so..." The blonde yawned, while slurping some of his ramen.

"Wind sounds stupid." Slapping the blonde of the back of his head, Iruka continued.

"Don't interrupt me, runt. As I was saying, wind users make chakra sharp and thin so that they can reinforce weapons and make very sharp currents of air. That's just the tip of the iceberg, of course. Earth natures can change the composition and strength of earth, while also manipulating density. Earth users can also travel through the ground and rocks, setting up attacks and defenses. It's one of the most versatile elements out there, next to water." Naruto slammed his hands on the table.

"Sounds like I'm gonna be taking up lightning and earth first!"

"Oh? Why's that? I haven't even told you about water yet." Clearing his throat, he continued his mini-lecture. "As I was saying, water is a very versatile nature. While lightning and wind are more offensive natures, earth and water are defensive. Water users tend to have excellent chakra control, and can create water out of pure chakra, given they have enough control. Ninja can change the shape and state of water as well, so people can make it very dense, nearly as hard as steel!"

"That's great and all, Iruka-sensei, but I'm sticking with my choice. The weapons we use are usually made out of metal, and if I can control the earth around me, I'd have a bunch of weapons! The possibilities are endless!"

"That's pretty sharp, Naruto. But that also means that you'll have to learn how to use a lot of different weapons." The blonde merely shrugged.

"Just another thing on the growing list, eh?" The blonde finished by drinking down the broth of his last bowl. He threw a bunch of coins onto the counter, and walked out of the stand. "Thanks for the lesson, Iruka-sensei!" He snickered, adding in "and the meal!"

"You're welcome Naruto! Wait, a minute..." Looking down, he realized that the coins he saw his blonde student throw down were henged rocks. "Bloody hell," he mumbled.


End file.
